Favorite Season
by Nightwingstar
Summary: Young Daniel Fenton did have his moments. Clockwork hid his smile as Danny Phantom was transported to his present time. Today he found out what his favorite season was. Clockwork Piece.


A little something I whipped up like the cake in the oven. :)

Just a Little Clockwork Piece, a little bit of Danny

* * *

**Favorite Season **

Young Daniel Fenton did have his moments. Clockwork hid his smile as Danny Phantom was transported to his present time.

A completely common question, a question that made him wonder about his thoughts really. He had watched time pass by for such a long time he got used to the seasons changing. He thought back on the conversation only moments ago.

"So," Danny Phantom began, shifting his weight, left to right on Clockwork's floor, "what's your favorite season?" Danny looked up at the middle aged Clockwork who seemed surprised.

"My favorite season?" Clockwork questioned, he did not see this in the future. He could've sworn he saw Danny Phantom would fly off just after the fight.

"Yeah, Season." Danny looked at the Fenton Thermos that held his evil self for a bit before looking away.

Clockwork began to think, what season did he like the most? He raised his staff at the time mirror that showed the lives of other people and ghosts, showing all the seasons and what occurred in them.

Spring was too cheerful, life bringing anew, everything wanted to move, it wanted to start something, it was a time where time couldn't stand still. Clockwork frowned, he disliked the season, all the lives seemed to want to fast forward but he needed to watch them. Everything sprang up with life and other things, nothing would remain the same.

Summer was next, to hot and dreary. Everyone was either on vacation, trapped inside their home, or trying to have fun in the scorching sun. He had to follow the traveling lives of the ghost world and human world more than usual. He frowned at the season too.

Fall, or autumn. It wasn't bad, he couldn't complain about it, everything seemed to mellow out more. Not everyone was set on always moving, perhaps because the first half of the year had ended, it didn't matter, everything was starting to slow down.

Winter, no one wanted to be out then, everyone always did the same thing during winter, cozy up by the fire, making Clockwork wish he could feel the warmth of it. People had fun with snowball fights and other things to enjoy because of the cold. Nobody did anything, it was a time to do nothing, Clockwork liked his free time because he himself would sit in his home of time and pretend the second hand didn't move.

"Winter." Clockwork said finally, smiling at the scene of Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz playing in the snow at the park.

Danny noticed what Clockwork was observing about winter, every scene held snow. "_What do you think of when you see snow_?" Danny asked, floating over the elder Clockwork.

Clockwork remained silent. Yes, snow was one of the reasons he liked winter, but what was so special about the snow? He raised his staff again, searching through time.

He witnessed children playing, people playing tricks on the other, ice skating, a girl enjoying snow for the first time in her life, people dancing in the snow, sitting, and walking.

He watched as each snowflake fell onto a frozen clearing. The trees were bare, letting snow cover their branches, the leaves long gone since autumn. The grass was hidden, along with bushes and other forms of life. A young man walked into the clearing and stared up into the sky. Clockwork watched closely. Every step the man took it disappeared quickly as the snowflakes covered it up as if he had never been there. The young man soon walked out of the scene leaving snow to continue to fall.

Time was frozen there. Clockwork observed, everything stayed still, no one would bother the snow and if they did, soon no trace would be left that they had disrupted it. He himself didn't enjoy stopping time and making things become out of place. He liked the feeling of time not moving but he didn't like to do it. Time had to keep moving, so a broken heart could heal, he would waste time, even if it was frozen.

"I think," Clockwork began, smiling more to himself than to Danny, as Danny prepared to leave, "I think it as a chance to stop time."

* * *

Ok, so I am spazzing out about snow, so sue me. I like snow, dispite the fact I've never seen snow but I love it none the less. And yes, I think of winter and snow the same way as Clockwork. 

Please Read and Review

Carpe Diem

**_Nightwing _**


End file.
